disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Sunnykitty123
Sunnykitty123 is an artist on DC 330+ fans whom mostly draws MLPs and sometimes PPGs. Her only MLP OC in use on DC is Sunset Bliss, but she has many pony characters offline but prefers not to use them. She also has a cat OC named Cloudpuff. =3 Her old pony oc was named Sunshine Mist but she stopped using that pony, the other pony she submitted on was Sugar Puff, but she rarely used her. Her pony oc Sunset Bliss is currently getting more popular. She has about 330 fans and her most popular picture was an EG comic asking for more characters. If you have seen and liked her art, more can be found here: http://kittenpuffybuns.deviantart.com Screen Shot 2014-03-12 at 5.47.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-12 at 5.48.33 PM.png Cupcakes.png Screen Shot 2014-05-21 at 4.19.05 PM.png Sunnyandarty.png Screen Shot 2014-05-24 at 3.32.44 PM.png Favorite and least favorite artists She likes many artists just not those bratty mlp artists who keep saying their ocs are better than the others and are "Super Special" when most of the time they are Mary Sues. She also hates those artists who judge contests with their friends as the winners. She hates the feeling that she won't win fuuny's stupid contest that she hosted only to see what the kids of the popular ponies look like. She likes the artists: Spark_eye, Explosivecake, and another artist she forgot to spell the name off xD like the one with the pony oc namedlink title a Sugar Sprinkles... XD Sunset Bliss Sunset Bliss is Sunnykitty123's pony oc. She is the element of magic and kitty hates it when people change her element to something it's not for a comic or something. She also hates when people try to change her personality. She is brave, warm hearted and will do anything for her friends. She is grumpy at times and sucks at sports and stuff but is really a tomboy. She enjoys reading, writing, drawing, and of course, singing and magic. She owns three cats; Sunshine, Lili, Cinnamon. Her cats are the same cats SK123 owns in real life. SB also has a dragon assistant named Flame. Sunset Bliss was Sunnykitty123's main oc until DC shut down and still is. Sunset is the main protagonist many stories Kitty wrote. Sunset Bliss weilds the element of magic, while Starnote is kindness, Spectra Electra is loyalty, Sedella is compassion, Peppermint Cane is honesty, and Brittnote is generosity. She is willing to be friends with anypony! Her ssp is Solar Spirit, Mist566's pony! Sunnykitty123 has come up with her future children, Sparkle Flare and one other that is yet still unamed. Sunset Bliss becomes an alicorn Princess that rules Equestria with Luna and her husband, Solar Spirit, in the future. Sunset bliss by katequantum-d7hhl0a.png P-trans-1.gif Most images of Sunset Bliss by Kitty are old and sloppy. Kitty may bring a new look to Sunset Bliss during the Summer of 2014. Cloudpuff Cloudpuff is her cat fusona that she loves very much like Sunset. Cloudpuff is a lot like Rainbow Dash because she is confident and thinks she is awesome and cool xD she has many friends that I have not introduced DC to yet. Here they are: (BTW there are some names that you may have seen before on other ocs butt remember that I had this whole Cloudpuff thing before I knew about DC) Electro, Slushie, Cinnamon, Luna, and Galaxy. Style Although her main style is mlp, she is currently taking a break from it and practicing anime. She has made a couple ppg attemps, but those always look terrifying and are too hard for her to draw. She sometimes draws cats, but never wolves. She isn't the best at any of her styles, infact, she does quite poorly. She may do poorly but her anime and mlp are improving. Friends Sunnykitty123 loves making new friends! I'm too lazy to add ppl so please add yourself below if you are my friend :3 *Aweshumperson110 :3 *Eclipseowl :3 Sunset's friends! Please add your pony in the list and and picture of your oc aswell! Just so Sunset Bliss can see them x3 Section credit goes to littlecutelily for creating this area * Opal Shine (littlecutelily) *Tornado Twirl (lilycutegem) *Peppermint Cane (Mist566) *Firestar, Blazing Sea, and Winter Green.(GummyUniKorn) *Electro Beat, Storm Chaser, and Flame (Sonamy4everfan1) *Spectra Electra (ginnyweasley678) ALL FRIENDS HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED BY NUGGET. New list here: Category:About Me